Crescendo
by Narchambault
Summary: "Kau percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun aku jatuh cinta padanya, pada musiknya."/ Seorang pianis, dan seorang penulis novel. Hidup Hatake Kakashi tidak sepenuhnya melankolis. Mengetahui hidupnya bukan hanya untuk menciptakan musik, dan menghitung hari. AU.


_**Crescendo**_

_By Narchambault_

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Belum mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis, _Madame_ Haruno?"

Wanita cantik berambut pink itu mengangguk sambil mengetuk meja dengan kedua jarinya. Tangan kirinya bertumpu diatas meja sementara telapak tangannya menopang pipinya yang menggembung malas. Kedua mata emerald-nya yang indah kini setengah menutup. Pria yang ada didepannya menatapnya tajam, tampak berfikir.

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan para penggemar karya-karya anda, _Madame_? Mereka sangat antusias ketika anda mengumumkan bahwa anda akan menerbitkan karya anda yang baru." Ujar pria berambut coklat dengan kedua mata sayu itu seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat ke kursi kerjanya. Wanita bermarga Haruno itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berikan aku waktu, Tenzou."

Kini, giliran pria bernama Tenzou tersebut yang menghela nafas pasrah. Ia telah memberikan wanita ini waktu dua minggu yang lalu, namun jawabannya selalu saja sama. _Nanti, Berikan aku waktu lagi,_ dan seterusnya. Tenzou pun mengangguk pasrah sembari membenarkan jas hitam-nya.

"Baiklah, _Madame_. Satu minggu, dan anda harus memberikan sinopsis buku anda. Setidaknya, berikanlah mereka sedikit informasi." Ujar Tenzou halus. Wanita berambut pink itu mengangguk lemah sebelum berdiri dari posisinya. Ia membenarkan setelan jas-nya, meraih topi diatas meja kemudian memakainya, dan merapihkan sedikit dasi-nya. Ia melempar senyum kearah Tenzou—yang dibalas senyuman malas darinya—kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Tenzou menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya. "Satu minggu."

Ketika ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang terikat menghampirinya dengan perlahan seraya mengangkat gaun yang terlalu panjang itu.

"Sakura," sapa wanita itu dengan senyuman hangat. Haruno Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman ceria ketika menatap sahabatnya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Ino! Kapan kau pulang dari Polandia? Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu!" serunya keras, memeluk sahabat karib-nya tersebut. Ino membalas pelukan Sakura tidak kalah eratnya.

"Tadi pagi, _forehead_. Aku sempat datang kerumahmu. Tapi kau tidak ada. _Kaa-san_ mu bilang kau disini. Jadi, aku menyusulmu." Jawab Ino dengan nada ceria. Sakura tertawa di sela-sela pelukan mereka. Mereka masih melepas rindu untuk beberapa saat hingga Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Ino.

"Bawa sesuatu dari Polandia, _pig_?" tanya Sakura dengan mata penuh harap yang dibuat-buat. Ino tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura seperti itu.

"Gaun putih dengan pita merah, dari Polandia. Cocok untukmu, Sakura." Kata Ino dengan nada meledek. Wajahnya masih tersenyum manis kearah Sakura yang kini merengut.

"Tidak ada selain itu?" Ino menggeleng. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Yaaasudahlah. Sebaiknya kau berikan pada Tenten."

"Ayolah, _forehead_. Untuk sekali ini kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi wanita _sungguhan_, sih? Kau ini cantik, berpengetahuan luas, berpendidikan tinggi, penulis terkenal dengan karya-karya _best seller_, dan lagi, para pria memujamu! Bisakah kau lupakan penampilan maskulin-mu yang membosankan ini, hm?" Sakura mendelik kesal kearah Ino yang tampak serius berbicara dengannya. Sakura menggeleng pasti.

"Gaun bukanlah _style_-ku, _pig_. Lagipula, terlalu merepotkan untuk berlari jika menggunakan gaun. Aku lebih nyaman berpakaian seperti ini." Balas Sakura seraya menunjukkan pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang dengan kedua tangannya. Ino memperhatikan Sakura untuk sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut di wajahnya ke belakang telinganya, kemudian membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aku baru ingat, _forehead_! Shikamaru dan Temari mengundang kita untuk menginap dirumahnya yang baru. Kudengar banyak kamar disana, mengingat rumahnya sangat megah dan juga perusahaan Sabaku miliknya yang mewah dan sukses itu." Ujar Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. "…kita berangkat besok pagi. Kau ikut 'kan?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menghela nafas malas sebelum mengacak-acak rambut pink-nya.

"Ino, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sinopsis buku-ku dalam waktu satu minggu. Aku tidak boleh bersantai-santai minggu ini." Gumam Sakura dengan nada pasrah. Ino mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, sebelum ia tertawa kecil sembari mengelus pundak Sakura pelan.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya disana. Kita menginap lima hari. Lagipula, kau butuh inspirasi 'kan? Disana itu sangat mewah dan luar biasa, Sakura. Kau pasti suka. Lagipula, Temari akan mengadakan pesta ulangtahun untuk Gaara. Naruto dan Hinata juga menginap disana. Aku akan mengajak Sai. Ayolah, Sakura." Bujuk Ino dengan _puppyeyes_-nya. Sakura menatapnya sesaat, kemudian menunduk, menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Ino."

Ino baru akan menyerah ketika ia teringat sesuatu, yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura menatap sahabatnya bingung, kemudian melepaskan genggaman Ino dari kedua lengannya. Dengan semangat, Ino berseru, "Aku lupa kalau ada _dia_, Sakura! Kau harus bertemu dengannya!"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Dia siapa?"

Ino mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. "Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Dia itu pianis yang keren! Musik-musik ciptaannya sangat indah dan menyentuh hati. Permainannya pun sangat indah. Naruto memang pianis yang hebat, tapi kau harus dengar yang satu ini!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Seorang pianis, huh?' batinnya. Sakura memandang Ino sekali lagi, tampak berfikir dan mempertimbangkan ajakannya. Ia belum pernah mendengar nama Hatake Kakashi sebelumnya. Dan dalam lubuk hatinya, sesungguhnya ia penasaran dengan pria ini.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Oke. Lagipula, aku harus mencari suasana baru untuk mencari inspirasi yang luas. Siapa tahu pianis itu dapat membantuku dengan musiknya."

Dengan sekejap, Ino memeluk Sakura lagi dengan erat. "Oke, _forehead_! Kutunggu kau besok pagi!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Oke, oke, Ino."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk langsung mengenai wajah cantiknya. Ia langsung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan mata tertutup dan menarik selimutnya kembali. Tak lama, seseorang menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu, membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang masih sayu dan langsung memusatkan matanya pada sang _pengganggu_.

Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas malas. _Tentu saja_, fikirnya.

Ino sudah berpakaian rapih pagi ini. Gaun indah berwarna _baby blue_ dengan beberapa renda menghiasi tampak cantik di tubuh Ino. Rambut pirang Ino seperti biasa diikat, kini dengan beberapa hiasan bunga menghiasi. Sakura mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ayo bangun, pemalas. Kereta kuda untukmu sudah sampai!" seru Ino. Kedua tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan panjang tipis bermotif bunga itu diletakkan di pinggangnya, mata birunya menatap Sakura sedikit kesal. Sakura hanya menguap dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan melewati Ino—menepuk bahunya pelan—kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan jalan tergoyah. Ino memandang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutup Sakura, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Dasar. Selalu saja."

Sakura menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat, mengetahui Ino akan mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya jika ia terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Ia pun langsung memakai kemeja putih polos dengan renda halus dibagian kerah, dan melilitkan dasi panjang disekitar kerahnya. Kemudian ia meraih jas coklat panjangnya dan memakainya. Sakura menaikkan celananya dengan terburu-buru ketika Ino memanggilnya dari bawah. Dengan malas, ia langsung menggunakan _pantofel_-nya dan menarik kopernya keluar menyusul Ino.

"Sakura, kau ini tidak bisa berpakaian layaknya _lady_ ya?" Ujar Ino memandang Sakura ketika Sakura turun dari tangga dengan wajah seakan-akan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ino. Ino menghela nafas. "Untung saja _Monsieur_ Hatake sudah berangkat duluan bersama Naruto dan Hinata barusan. Kalau tidak…" Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Ino.

"Kalau tidak apa, _pig_?"

Ino menggeleng, memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia pun menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dengan semangat.

Dengan anggun, Ino berjalan menuju kereta kudanya dengan Sai yang sudah lebih dulu berada didalam sembari membaca buku tebal dengan ekspresi tenang. Bahkan ia tidak melirik Sakura sedikitpun untuk menyapanya akibat asyik membaca buku itu. Sang kusir menyambut Ino dengan sedikit bungkukan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya—yang disambut ramah oleh Ino—dan membantunya naik ke kereta kudanya. Sakura menatap pintu kereta yang ditutup oleh sang kusir, kemudian pria paruh baya itu kembali naik ke kursinya dan menjalankan kudanya.

Sakura tersenyum kepada sang kusir yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura—yang ditolak oleh Sakura dengan ramah—kemudian dengan lincah, Sakura memasukki kereta kudanya sementara sang kusir kembali ke kursinya untuk menjalankan kuda coklatnya itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Madame_ Haruno." Ujar pria yang berada didalam kereta kudanya tersebut. Sakura terlonjak ketika melihat seseorang duduk tenang di kursi didepannya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya kepada pria yang sedikit gemuk dengan dibalut jas hitam juga rompi rapih didalamnya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh topi hitamnya. Perlahan, ia membuka topinya, membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega seraya tersenyum.

"Chouji."

Pria bernama Chouji itu tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di kursi, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menyambut tangannya dengan senyum ramah.

"Sudah satu tahun semenjak aku melihatmu. Kau makin kurus." Ujar Sakura ketika Chouji mencium punggung tangannya sopan. Kemudian, Chouji mendelik tajam kearah Sakura seraya melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Maksudmu, aku gemuk?" Sakura _sweatdropped_, kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan itu…..maksudku….kau agak kurusan dari sebelumnya. Dulu kau terlihat…um….sangat _segar_." Ujar Sakura, tidak yakin akan pilihan katanya. Chouji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Iya, pekerjaanku menumpuk. Shikamaru tidak membiarkanku beristirahat. Jadi aku tidak sempat makan-makan." Jawab Chouji dengan raut wajah memelas. Sakura tertawa garing. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun daripada kata-katanya menyinggung Chouji. Sakura pun menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan menatap setiap pemandangan yang mereka lewati. Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Chouji baru saja akan memakan bekal-nya ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah bertemu _Monsieur_ Hatake?" tanya Chouji. Sakura menoleh ketika ia menyebutkan namanya. Terdiam sejenak, ia menggeleng kemudian.

"Belum." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah polos. Chouji mengedipkan kedua matanya. Kemudian, ia tertawa kecil.

"Kudengar dari Ino, kau butuh inspirasi untuk menulis. Kurasa, _Monsieur_ Hatake bisa membantumu dengan musik-musik piano-nya. Permainannya sangat indah…."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. _Kenapa semua orang berkata seperti ini? Apa spesialnya dia?_ Batin Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Yah. Kurasa aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu. Ia sempat kerumahmu untuk menjemputmu. Tapi _batuk_-nya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Jadi, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk jalan duluan." Jelas Chouji. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. Kini ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Batuk?"

Chouji mengangguk. "Ya. Sepertinya ia kurang sehat."

Sakura menatap Chouji sesaat, kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya. Ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk menopang dagunya dengan kedua jarinya. Chouji mulai memakan bekalnya. Ia menawarkan Sakura, namun Sakura menolak dengan ramah. Sakura kembali tenggelam lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba ia penasaran dengan pianis ini.

* * *

"Ahh, _Mr._ dan _Mrs. _Nara!" seru Ino seraya menghampiri pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam _nanas_, juga wanita cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Dengan hangat dan rasa rindu, Ino memeluk sang wanita cantik berbalut dress putih indah. Kemudian, Ino beralih pada sang pria, Shikamaru, yang meraih tangannya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Naruto, Hinata, dan Kakashi sudah sampai disini terlebih dahulu." Ujar Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk. Sai—setelah mencium punggung tangan Temari—menghampiri Shikamaru untuk berjabat tangan. Sementara Sakura yang baru sampai dengan Chouji, memasang wajah penasaran. Ino tertawa kecil.

"—Kakashi sedang beristirahat diatas. Wajahnya sangat pucat ketika ia sampai disini." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menunjuk keatas. Kemudian, ia menyambut Sakura dengan ramah. Begitu pula Temari.

Ketika Shikamaru dan Temari menyambut Chouji, sahabat karibnya itu, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat rumah mereka yang sangat megah layaknya istana seorang pangeran dan putri. Ia tersenyum kagum melihat rumah mewah ini. Kemudian, matanya tertuju kepada suatu ruangan. Ia melihat sebuah tangan panjang putih dengan jari-jari lentik menutup jendela ruangan tersebut. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Tanpa aba-aba, pria berambut pirang yang memanggilnya itu memeluknya erat. Sakura membalas pelukannya dengan senyuman.

"Naruto! Aku merindukanmu!" bisik Sakura. Naruto tertawa senang mendengar respon Sakura. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut ke Polandia. Aku, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata sangat menikmati liburan disana! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa libur sedikit dari kertas dan pena-mu, Sakura?" seru Naruto dengan nada sedih di bagian akhir. Sakura menghela nafas malas.

"Yah. Ini pekerjaanku, Naruto." Jawab Sakura kemudian. Naruto mendesah kecewa. Tidak lama kemudian, wanita cantik berambut violet panjang menghampiri mereka. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang wanita cantik yang kini bersemu merah. Sakura menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hinata. Lama tidak jumpa." Sapa Sakura. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"I…Iya, Sakura…"

"Nah! Shikamaru! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita _merayakan_ kedatangan kita dengan makan-makan? Aku sangat lapar!" seru Chouji bersemangat, membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah Chouji. Shikamaru memasang wajah malas, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Temari tersenyum manis seraya menyikut rusuk suaminya itu. Shikamaru meringis kesakitan.

"Kebetulan aku sudah menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan. Sebelum itu, akan kutunjukkan kamar kalian. Mari." Temari tersenyum kemudian menuntun mereka berempat ke kamar mereka.

Sakura memandang sekitar rumah mereka ketika Temari menuntun mereka ke kamar. Sangat mewah. Perabotan rumah yang dimiliki oleh Temari dan Shikamaru hampir semua terlihat mahal dan proposional untuk rumah semegah ini. Sakura melirik kearah ruang tamu. Terdapat sofa panjang dengan karpet dibawahnya, juga lampu gantung yang dibiarkan menyala, membuat ruangan terlihat kuning. Tidak aneh mereka memiliki semua ini.

Setelah Temari mengantar Ino dan Sai ke kamarnya, juga Chouji ke kamarnya, Temari menunjukkan kamar Sakura. Ia membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tempat tidur _single bed_ namun terlihat lebar dengan selimut tertata rapih diatasnya, meja kerja besar dengan kursi yang terlihat nyaman, lemari sedang yang tampak cukup untuk memuat pakaian-pakaiannya. Dan tidak lupa jendela besar yang terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan sejuk diluar.

"Semoga nyaman dengan kamarnya…Maaf aku belum sempat menyuruh pelayan merapihkan kamar ini." Ujar Temari sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sakura menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Ah….tidak apa-apa. Kamar ini sempurna untukku." Gumam Sakura. Temari tertawa kecil. Kemudian, ia menggumamkan "Kutunggu dibawah," kemudian keluar dari 'kamar' Sakura. Sakura menggumamkan kata terimakasih kemudian menjelajahi kamarnya.

Ia meletakkan kopernya disamping kasurnya. Kemudian, ia berjalan kearah jendela. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menikmati pemandangan yang indah diluar kamarnya dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

'Kalau begini, aku mudah mendapatkan inspirasi.' Batinnya senang.

Tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang harus ia tulis untuk bukunya, suara yang cukup keras membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sakura menoleh kearah dinding disampingnya, mengernyitkan dahi. Kemudian, suara batuk itu terus berlanjut lagi. Kini Sakura mulai mendekat kearah dinding, menempelkan telinganya kesana, mencoba mendengar suara-suara. Namun, hanya suara batuk-lah yang ia dengar. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

JENG!

Suara piano yang dibanting yang disusul dengan batuk-batuk kasar membuat Sakura terlonjak dan menjauhkan telinganya dari dinding.

Orang ini, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sakuraaa! Ayo turun! Nanti makanannya akan dingin! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Ino menerobos masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, membuat Sakura terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan canggung, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia pun menyusul Ino keluar kamar, menoleh sedikit kearah kamar Kakashi, dan kembali berjalan.

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Makan-makan tadi membuat perutnya serasa hampir meledak. Hidangan-hidangan yang disediakan hampir semua enak. Tentu saja, Chouji dengan semangat memakannya. Ia ragu kalau Chouji sudah kenyang saat ini.

Kemudian, ia kembali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan kearah kursi kerja dan duduk disana. Ia menarik sedikit kursi itu kedepan, kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah disediakan disana. Sakura pun mencelupkan pena bulu-nya ke tinta hitam, kemudian mulai berfikir seraya menatap pemandangan indah diluar kamarnya.

Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu menghela nafas ketika tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun ide di otaknya untuk menggores kertas ini dengan tinta. _Blank_. Tidak ada cerita apapun.

"Seharusnya aku beralih profesi." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Hembusan angin terasa menyejukkan peluhnya yang menetes dari dahinya. Pohon pohon berdansa riang, menghembuskan banyak oksigen yang membuat sejuk daerah ini. Bunga-bunga di taman ini ikut menari lembut dengan angin, membuat Sakura tersenyum akan keindahan macam-macam bunga yang dirawat oleh Temari.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa lebih sejuk ketika mendengar dentingan suara piano yang lembut dari kamar di sebelahnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, terpaku.

Ia memang sering mendengar permainan Naruto yang sangat mencengangkan. Beberapa kali Naruto juga membantunya dalam mencari inspirasi menulis dengan musik-musiknya.

Tapi….yang satu ini berbeda.

Setiap nada yang _ia_ mainkan selalu membawa _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Sakura. Namun, _sesuatu_ itu sangat dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura. Nada-nadanya dapat membuat bulu-bulu Sakura berdiri, merinding.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar jendela, menatap kosong sekitar. Musik orang ini telah membuat tubuh Sakura membeku sejenak.

Semakin lama, musik itu makin menampakkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Kesepian. Dingin. Kesedihan. Penderitaan.

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

_Orang ini_…

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia meraih pena-nya dan mulai menulis.

* * *

_**Paris, 23 Oktober 1840. 07.30 AM**_

"Kau sudah mulai menulis?"

Sakura mengangguk ceria. Sahabatnya, Ino, tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengipas-ngipas lehernya yang kepanasan. Sementara Sakura hanya memperhatikan Naruto, Sai, dan Chouji yang sedari tadi bermain golf. Ino menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Pantas saja seharian kemarin kau tidak keluar dari kamarmu. Padahal saat makan malam kemarin, _Monsieur_ Hatake mencarimu, lho."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah yang dibuat Sakura sekarang. Kemudian, Ino mengambil cangkir putih berisi teh-nya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" keluh Sakura menyesal. Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Kau bilang 'Aku tidak lapar, Ino. Titipkan salamku untuk semuanya.'" Jawabnya polos. Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Yah, Tuan Hatake juga tidak berlama-lama di meja makan. Ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan _hobi_-nya. Kalian berdua sama-sama sibuk." Ujar Ino kemudian. Wajah Sakura berubah.

"Begitu…" bisiknya pelan. Ino tersenyum.

"Kalian bersebelahan. Sudah pernah mendengar permainannya 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian tersenyum. "Sangat indah, seperti yang kau bilang."

"Ino! Kesini sebentar!" Tiba-tiba Sai memanggilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. Naruto menatap mereka berdua sembari memegang stik golf dengan tangan kiri yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Sementara Chouji masih berusaha memukul bola. Ino segera bangkit dari kursinya setelah meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di meja.

"Ah, Sakura! Jangan lupa nanti malam gunakan baju yang bagus dan _feminim_! Hampir semua teman-teman kita diundang! Ya? _Bye!_" serunya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, kemudian ia berdiri dari posisi semula, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum Ino melambungkan bola golf ke kepalanya.

_**07.00 PM.**_

"Astaga naga, Sakura…"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan ketika melihat ekspresi 'tidak suka' Ino yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berpakaian seperti ini!"

"Ino, aku tidak tertarik dengan baju-baju pesta yang sangat rumit untuk dikenakan. Menurutku, setelan ini juga bagus."

"Ibumu mengidam apa sih, Sakura? Ini 'kan pakaian pria! Kau ini wanita! Seorang _lady_! Bersikaplah seperti wanita idaman semua pria, Sakura!"

"Duh, Ino. Tidak ada yang peduli aku mau pakai ini atau itu. Yang penting, aku hadir ke pesta ulang tahun Gaara—Stop, jangan berbicara lagi. Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya, menutup matanya, seakan-akan tidak mendengar ocehan Ino. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan kamarnya, juga Ino dengan wajah merengut kesal melihat sahabatnya yang acuh itu. Ino menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengikuti Sakura keluar dari kamar itu.

Sakura merapihkan dasi merah marun-nya, kemudian memasukannya perlahan kedalam jas-nya. Ia menyibak sedikit setelan jas-nya kemudian berjalan menyusuri tangga keluar dari rumah Nara itu. Ketika ia hendak berjalan kearah kereta kuda-nya, tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok pria tinggi, bertopi hitam, bermata onyx, berambut silver menantang gravitasi, dan…bermasker.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Itukah Hatake Kakashi?_

Pria itu dengan sopan mencium punggung tangan Temari kemudian _tersenyum_. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru, kemudian tampak berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan tertawa kecil. Sakura mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Ketika ia hendak berjalan kearah mereka, sebuah tangan menggandengnya menjauh.

"Jangan melamun disini, ayo cepat!"

Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia pun pasrah dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menggiringnya ke kereta kuda mereka.

_**Sabaku Restaurant – 07.25 PM**_

"Selamat ulangtahun, Gaara!"

Ino memeluk Gaara erat. Dengan senyum simpul, Gaara membalas pelukan Ino dengan ramah sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria tampan berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Kankuro? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu! Sekarang kau sudah lebih tinggi, ya. Juga lebih dewasa." Ledek Ino seraya meninju pelan bahu Gaara. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Baik. Tentu saja aku bertumbuh. Sebagai presiden perusahaan Sabaku, aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti bocah berusia lima belas tahun." Canda Gaara, membuat Ino tertawa. Kemudian, Sai mendekati mereka berdua dengan senyuman. Ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Gaara—yang disambut ramah oleh Gaara—dan memeluknya sambil menggumamkan 'Selamat ulang tahun, kawan'. Disusul oleh Chouji, yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap hidangan-hidangan yang sudah menyerukan namanya.

Dan kemudian Sakura, yang sedari tadi menatap sekitar restoran, seperti mencari seseuatu—atau seseorang di sekitar sana. Ino menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih celingak-celinguk. Ia pun menghela nafas dan mendekatinya.

"Sakura…..yang berulang tahun itu Gaara. Kau ini mencari siapa sih?" ujar Ino, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang kini memasang raut wajah sedikit kecewa. Sakura tersenyum lemah, canggung.

"I…iya. Maafkan aku."

Sakura pun berjalan kearah Gaara, tersenyum manis kearahnya kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati si bungsu itu. Gaara tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Sakura kemudian mencium punggung tangannya lembut—membuat Sakura sedikit _blushing_. Sakura langsung menjabat tangan Gaara, kemudian mengayun-ayunkannya pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu." Ucap Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih."

Ketika Gaara menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut, langsung terdengar suara dentingan piano dari dalam restoran. Musiknya menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Lincah dan riang. Cocok dengan suasana ulang tahun Gaara saat ini—meskipun Gaara bukanlah pria yang terlalu ceria. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, memasang wajah penasaran. Ino menatapnya curiga. Kemudian, ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Pasti Naruto yang memainkannya."

Sakura menoleh kearah Ino. Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian berkata,

"…_Monsieur _Hatake belum sampai kesini. Jika kau mencarinya sedari tadi, kau—"

"Ah, aku tidak mencarinya, Ino." Potong Sakura sebelum Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ino menutup mulutnya yang awalnya terbuka. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah…ayo kita masuk dan menyaksikan penampilan Naruto!" seru Ino bersemangat. Sai mengangguk tersenyum, tampak menuruti istrinya itu. Chouji hanya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang tampaknya sudah memohon untuk diisi. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian menatap sejenak keluar….dan kemudian mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya masuk kedalam.

* * *

"Tak punyakah kau seorang dokter pribadi?"

Pria berambut silver itu tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk dagu-nya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah-nya yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan putih. Dengan santai, ia menjawab,

"Dokter pertama yang mengunjungiku, ia bilang sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Yang kedua bilang aku menghembuskan nafas-nafas terakhirku. Yang ketiga bilang, aku sudah mati. Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan dokter."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban pria itu, begitu pula istrinya, Temari yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut dengan sarung tangan panjang bermotif bunga. "Dokter-dokter itu sangat menarik, _Monsieur_ Hatake."

"Kakashi," koreksi sang pemilik nama itu seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya anda merekatkan masker anda. Karena sebentar lagi, kau akan menghibur kami dalam waktu yang lama." Canda Shikamaru. Kakashi mengangguk lemah, kemudian menghela nafas malas.

Kereta kuda mereka sampai didepan restoran Sabaku. Perlahan, Shikamaru turun dari kereta coklat nan mengkilap itu. Kemudian, ia menyibak sedikit jasnya dan membenarkan dasi biru-nya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita cantik yang masih berada didalam kereta. Dengan lembut, wanita itu menyambut tangan Shikamaru dengan senyuman manis seraya mengangkat gaun putihnya itu dengan hati-hati. Ketika kedua kakinya menginjak tanah, ia membenarkan topi putih besarnya dengan bunga lily sebagai hiasan. Mereka berduapun berjalan kedalam.

Kakashi turun dari kereta kuda itu. Dengan gagah, ia memakai topi hitam-nya kembali kemudian merapihkan sarung tangan putihnya. Dengan langkah berhati-hati, ia berjalan menaikki tangga menuju pintu masuk restoran Sabaku tersebut. Dilihatnya-lah Temari yang sedang memeluk adik bungsunya, Gaara dengan erat. Kemudian Shikamaru yang menjabat tangan Gaara lalu memeluk sekilas adik ipar-nya tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum ketika Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya. Dengan sopan, Kakashi melepas kembali topi-nya dan menjabat tangan Gaara. Dengan ramah, Gaara memeluk Kakashi dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, _kak _Kakashi."

"Dan senang bisa datang ke acara ulangtahunmu, Gaara."

"Sudah lama sejak kau mengiringiku bermain violin, ya?"

"Hn. Tentu saja sekarang kau sibuk."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Kemudian, Gaara mengajak mereka bertiga untuk masuk kedalam. Seluruh tamu sudah berdatangan. Mereka bertiga-lah tamu Gaara yang terakhir datang. Dengan sopan, Gaara mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk menyantap hidangan sesukanya. Kakashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Matanya tertuju pada Chouji yang menyantap makanan dengan semangat dan rakus. Tak heran jika semua mata disekitarnya tertuju padanya. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, kemudian merapihkan kerahnya. Ia pun mengalihkan matanya kearah sebuah mangkuk besar berisi minuman. Kakashi memutuskan untuk minum saja malam hari ini. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi mengambil minuman tersebut dengan ciduk kedalam sebuah gelas kecil, kemudian membuka maskernya untuk meminumnya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasakan para wanita menatapnya dengan kekehan nakal. Namun, Kakashi mengabaikannya.

Kedua mata onyx-nya tertuju pada Yamanaka Ino, yang sedang berbicara dengan Kankurou. Disampingnya terdapat Sai yang tampaknya mengikuti kemana saja istrinya pergi. Lalu disamping Kankurou…..terdapat wanita berambut pink yang tampak asing di matanya. Ia terlihat bingung menoleh kesana kemari. Sampai akhirnya Kankurou mengajaknya berbicara.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Kakashi temanku!"

Kakashi terlonjak kaget ketika Naruto menepuk pundaknya keras. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu lama. Kemudian menghela nafas sambil menggumamkan 'Yo'.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini saja? Sekarang giliranmu! Piano-nya menganggur, tuh!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk piano klasik berwarna coklat kayu yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kursi para penonton. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan permainanmu, Naruto? Aku sedang menikmati." Jawabannya membuat Naruto merengut.

"Kau tidak asyik, Kakashi! Aku sudah bermain dari tadi, kawan. Sekarang giliranmu. Jangan buat Gaara kecewa." Ujar Naruto dengan nada berbisik di akhir kalimat. Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian langsung menarik lengan Kakashi.

"Ino, aku ke kamar kecil dulu." Bisik Sakura di telinganya. Ino menoleh kearah sahabatnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Yasudah. Toilet wanita ada disana," Ino menunjuk koridor panjang dengan lambang _'Ladies'_ di dinding. Kemudian melanjutkan, "..jangan sampai salah masuk."

Sakura memiringkan mulutnya tidak tertarik, kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan kearah koridor tersebut.

* * *

Sakura mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia menatap sekilas wajahnya di cermin. Setelah mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, ia membenarkan sedikit rambutnya. Kemudian, terdengar suara dentingan piano diluar kamar mandi. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Nada-nada yang dimainkan, seperti _familiar_ di telinganya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian kedua matanya membulat.

_Monsieur Hatake!_

Sakura berlari cepat meninggalkan kamar mandi itu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari dimana ruangan Kakashi bermain piano. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat ruangan yang berisi sebuah piano coklat dengan banyak tamu yang menonton. Sakura tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat kearah ruangan itu, sampai….

"_Madame _Haruno!" seseorang memanggilnya keras. Sakura menghela nafas kesal, kemudian menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Tenzou,"

"Saya mencari anda kemana-mana. Ternyata ada disini." Ujar Tenzou lega. Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk lantai restoran itu dengan kakinya tidak sabar.

"Ada apa, Tenzou?"

"Oh, ya. Ada salah satu fans-mu ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Ia bilang, mungkin ia bisa membantumu dalam membuat novel barumu." Ujar Tenzou. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tenzou, aku tidak bisa sekarang." Ujar Sakura tidak sabar. Ia melirik kearah piano Kakashi. Ia berjinjit untuk menatap Kakashi. Namun, hanya rambut silver-nya saja yang terlihat.

"Tapi, _Madame_ Haruno….ia sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Polandia…"

"Tenzou…."

"Ia menunggu diluar."

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari sana, menuju pintu keluar. Tenzou menatapnya sesaat, kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berbisik 'Terimakasih,'.

Ino mengipas lehernya yang terasa panas di ruangan itu. Ia terduduk manis seraya menatap Kakashi yang bermain piano dengan indah. Disebelahnya, terdapat Sai yang menyilangkan kakinya dan mengelus-elus dagu-nya dengan telunjuknya. Chouji tampak menikmati permainan Kakashi dengan makanan-makanan di tangannya. Shikamaru dan Temari tampak tenang di kursi mereka yang bersebelahan. Terkadang Temari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shikamaru, membisikkan sesuatu. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Gaara dan Kankurou yang duduk bersebelahan di samping Temari hanya menatap Kakashi tanpa sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sementara Naruto yang berada tepat di belakang Kakashi, memandang sahabatnya itu dengan senang. Hinata sesekali bertepuk tangan.

Ino menoleh kesana-sini, mencari seseorang. Sai menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya, memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Sakura. Ia belum kembali dari kamar kecil. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya." Jawab Ino tanpa menatap suaminya itu. Sai mengangguk kecil, kemudian memusatkan matanya kembali pada Kakashi.

"Tenzou bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Sepertinya sekarang Sakura sedang bersama Tenzou." Ujar Sai lagi. Ino menatap Sai lega. Kemudian ia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan perbincangan yang dilakukan. Fikirannya melambung ke permainan piano Kakashi yang mengalun lembut di telinganya, membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri akan nada-nada yang indah itu.

"Uh…._Madame_ Haruno?" fans wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura memusatkan matanya pada wanita itu.

"A..ah, iya, _Madame_ Megumi?"

"Bagaimana dengan novel terbarumu? Aku sangat senang sekali mendapat kesempatan bertemu denganmu disini dan mendapatkan tanda-tanganmu. Karya-karya-mu sungguh luar biasa!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sedang mengerjakannya. Um…._seseorang_ membantuku untuk memberikan sebuah inspirasi." Ujar Sakura. Megumi mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Seseorang_? Kekasih?" tanya Megumi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa kecil.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Sakura, membuat Megumi memasang wajah bingung, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Lalu? Bagaimana orang itu membantumu mencari inspirasi?" tanya Megumi penasaran. Sakura tersenyum.

"Anda percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Megumi mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya…..Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya—pada musiknya." Megumi membulatkan matanya, kemudian menyadari alasan mengapa Sakura tersenyum tanpa alasan selama mereka berbincang. Sakura menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara dentingan piano itu berhenti, membuat raut wajah Sakura berubah. Megumi menatapnya sesaat.

_Permainan piano itu,_

* * *

"Ino."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Sakura yang menyentuh bahunya. Ino tersenyum. "Sudah selesai bertemu dengan salah satu penggemarmu?" tanya Ino. Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk.

"Dimana _Monsieur_ Hatake?" tanya Sakura _direct_. Ino mengedipkan matanya. Sai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Uh…." Ino melihat kearah piano yang kini sudah diambil alih oleh Naruto yang bersemangat memainkannya, kemudian kembali memandang Sakura.

"_Batuk_-nya kambuh. Setelah lagu-nya selesai, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk dan kemudian pergi dari sini. Kurasa ia di kamar mandi. Atau….ia pulang? Entahlah." Ujar Ino. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Ino memandang Sakura aneh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau _Monsieur_ Hatake bermain barusan?" tanya Ino. Sakura terlonjak. _Speechless_.

"A…aku….em…Naruto tidak bermain selembut itu. Jadi aku tahu." Jawab Sakura terbata-bata sambil tertawa kecil. Ino mengangguk. Kemudian kembali memusatkan matanya kearah Naruto. Sakura berdiri disana dengan tatapan kecewa.

_Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya,_

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Malam ini sangat melelahkan. Setelah Kakashi berpamitan dengan Gaara lalu kembali kesini, mereka semua berdansa sampai malam. Benar-benar pesta yang sesungguhnya. Sakura berpasangan dengan Kankurou malam itu. Sementara yang lain berpasangan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Namun, Sakura harus akui, malam ini memang menyenangkan.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Sakura menghela nafas. Andaikan penggemarnya itu datang besok pagi, pasti ia sudah berkenalan dengan Kakashi malam ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba beristirahat.

Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar. Sakura membuka matanya.

Kakashi.

Dengan cepat, Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya. Kemudian berlari kecil kearah jendelanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membuka jendelanya itu, menampilkan balkoni rumah Nara. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura melompat ke balkoni itu. Ia menatap kearah kamar disebelahnya. Jendela Kakashi tertutup rapat. Dengan helaan nafas, Sakura mengumpulkan niatnya, kemudian memanjat keluar. Meraih pagar balkoni Kakashi, kemudian memasukinya tanpa suara.

Kakashi masih memainkan piano-nya penuh konsentrasi dan penghayatan. Lilin-lilin yang berdiri diatas piano-nya tampak berdansa sesuai irama musik. Berawal dari kelembutan, lama-kelamaan menjadi keras. Hembusan angin tiba-tiba masuk dan meniup lilin-lilin yang menyala. Kakashi berhenti bermain.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Ia menutup mulutnya yang tidak memakai masker hitam seperti biasanya. Kemudian, ia menatap jendelanya yang terbuka. Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia berjalan kearah jendela itu kemudian menutupnya. Kakashi kembali duduk di kursi piano-nya dan melanjutkan permainannya.

Tangannya terasa tertusuk sesuatu ketika ia memainkan piano-nya. Reflek, Kakashi berhenti kemudian mengecek jari manis-nya tersebut. Sampai akhirnya,

"Oh! Jangan berhenti, _Monsieur_ Hatake! Aku belum sepenuhnya pulih oleh musik-mu!" Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah piano-nya.

Spontan, Kakashi terlonjak kaget dan terdorong ke belakang, membuat kursi piano-nya jatuh. Kakashi membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura seakan-akan wanita ini adalah makhluk gaib yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"B…bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini? Siapa kau?" Kakashi mundur ke belakang, menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kearahnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi semula dan berlutut disamping pianonya. Kakashi memasang ekspresi…._takut_. "Aku adalah pelayanmu. Dan kau telah memanggilku dengan musik-mu."

Kakashi memandang Sakura bingung. Perlahan, Kakashi menganalisa wajah Sakura. Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan canggung, ia mengancingkan kemeja bagian atas-nya yang semula terbuka. Sakura masih memandangnya dengan senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku telah mendengar sekilas tentangmu. _Madame_ Haruno, rumor mengatakan _kau_ adalah _wanita_. Jadi aku harus memintamu untuk meninggalkan kamar pribadiku." Ujar Kakashi sopan seraya menunjuk kearah pintu kamarnya. Senyuman di wajah Sakura memudar.

"Oh. Jika aku mengganggu ketenanganmu, maafkan aku." Ujar Sakura dengan lembut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian, Sakura melanjutkan lagi, "tolong mainkan aku sebuah lagu dan aku akan pergi." Serunya bersemangat sambil tersenyum. Kakashi menepuk dahinya.

"_Madame _Haruno. Tolong. Ini sudah larut. Saya tidak ingin orang-orang disini salah paham akan…._kunjunganmu_." bujuk Kakashi dengan sopan. Sakura terdiam. Kakashi menunggu.

Dengan helaan nafas, Kakashi berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Sakura merengut sedikit. Ia berdiri dari posisinya semula, kemudian membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Ia pun berjalan kearah pintu seraya menatap Kakashi dengan seulas senyum terpancar di wajahnya. Kakashi menatapnya sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai.

"Aku akan kembali untuk mendengar permainanmu untukku, _Monsieur _Hatake. Tidur yang nyenyak." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Kakashi. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu kamar Kakashi dan menutupnya pelan.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu. "Astaga…"

Sakura tersenyum-senyum senang saat ia keluar dari kamar Kakashi. Ternyata pria itu bukan hanya mahir dalam bermusik, tapi ia juga…sangat tampan. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau didepan kamar _Monsieur_ Hatake?"

Tiba-tiba Ino keluar dari kamarnya dan memusatkan matanya kearah Sakura. Dengan semangat, Sakura menghampiri Ino dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Ino."

Ino memasang wajah bingung. "Ah…..ceritakan tentang apa?"

Sakura memasang wajah berseri-seri. "Hatake Kakashi."

Ino membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Sakura menyebut nama Kakashi. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat berbeda ketika berada di pesta ulang tahun Gaara—yah, walaupun ia cukup bersenang-senang dengan Kankurou.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…..?"

"Kurasa aku menyukainya, Ino."

"Apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sejak awal aku mendengarkan musik-nya…..aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melainkan….jatuh cinta. Aku langsung mendapat inspirasi menulis. Entah mengapa. Dan sekarang aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Ia…._sempurna_. Kurasa aku sangat menyukainya, Ino."

"Sakura...kau menyukai mayat hidup dari Polandia itu?"

Sakura membeku. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Sementara Ino menatapnya bingung dengan wajah serius.

"Apa..?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Yohooo. Another KakaSaku fic dari saya. Wkwk. Started By A Mission aja belum kelar udah bikin fic baru -_- *plak. Well, fic ini gak panjang-panjang amat kok. Cuma beberapa chapter juga selesai. Wehehe. R&R yah yang baca. Biar tau, ini fic dilanjutin apa enggak. Sekalian promosi fic saya yang Started By A Mission. Masih ongoing kok. Fic ini cuma...buat...menghilangkan...kebosanan .-. Monggo di R&R. Keep or delete?**

* * *

_**NB : Terinspirasi dari kisah kehidupan Frederic Francois Chopin. He is so amazing.**_

_**Narchambault - 08-06-2012.  
**_


End file.
